Seja BemVinda!
by Ale-ann
Summary: Seja Bem Vindo a Ouran, uma escola apenas para pessoas ricas e de prestígios e que raramente abre exeções! Uma escola onde estudam diversas personalidades e diversas trapalhadas e romances acontecem!
1. Fichas

_Olá!! Ultimamente eu ando suuper empolgada com fics de fichas!! Sim, aquela na qual você manda tua ficha e participa da história! Bem, eu resolvi fazer uma de Ouran, o que vocês acham?? Bem, logo abaixo estará o que vocês tem de preencher! Se em 5 dias eu receber apenas uma ficha ou nenhuma, a fic será cancelada! Respeitem as regras por favor! Ahhh...olhem, infelizmente eu só vi o anime! Se pra assistir videos no pc eu já não tenho saco imaginem ler né? Portanto, vai ser bem a cara do anime! Qualquer coisa me desculpem viu?_

**Nome:**

**Idade/ano:**

**Rico ou pobre:**

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência:**

**História ( algo que você queria dizer sobre infância, acontecimentos etc ):**

**Família:**

**Par ( não obrigatório ) ( se puder escolha mais de um caso o que você queira já esteja "ocupado" ):**

**Romance ( diga como se sente em questão a ele, se você se declara ou não, caso sim, diga como queria fazê-lo ):**

**Outros( caso queira adicionar mais informções ):**

_**Regras:**_

-evite parentesco com os personagens

-evite ser muito parecido com algum deles

-não se coloque como noivo(a) de ninguém

-não copie a Haruhi de jeito algum!

_Bem, é só! As pessoas que participarem serão escolhidas por mim, independente se você mandou sua ficha primeiro ou depois! Tentarei fazer com que todos participem mesmo sem par...Acho que é tudo que eu tenho a dizer! Até a próxima se ela houver!_


	2. Resultado!

_**Aviso: **_quem quiser participar sinta-se a vontade, a única coisa que você não poderá desfrutar será do Tamaki ( que por vontade dos participantes ficará com a Haru-cha, os gêmeos, Kyouya e Mori-senpai! Mas vale lembra que há outros personagens além deles! Quem quiser participar apenas para estudar na escola pode também! )

_Olá!!! Gostaria de agradecer a todos por terem mandado as fichas e tudo o mais! Só fiquei um pouco surpresa por NINGUÉM ter querido escolher o Tamaki por causa da Haruhi...Eu também gosto muito dela mas essa fic é pra vocês ! Poderiam escolher quem quiser! Ela também terá um final feliz com isso vocês não tem de se preocupar! Bem, como eu já disse, a fic é de vocês!! Por isso, qualquer coisa que queiram podem pedir_

_Bem, por enquanto apenas lançarei os resultados e tudo o mais! E amanhã ( porque hoje é impossível! ) estarei fazendo o primeiro cap! Vamos ver como eu me viro com tantas personalidades fortes e complicadas! Mas eu irei me esforçar! Prometo! Ahh, LEIAM TODOS OS RESULTADOS!_

Bakugami Ryuu – não tem par mas vai participar porque eu adoro essa personagem!

Kaa Uryuu – Mandy de Dol Amroth Hol - Crystal Li - Kyouya( vão fazer um quarteto amoroso por enquanto ok? Como eu adorei as três e acho que qualquer uma delas faria um ótimo casal com o Kyouya... Gostaria muito que os outros falassem quem preferem! As que não ficarem com ele NÃO vão ficar sozinhas! Como duas delas colocaram os gêmeos como segunda opção e uma ainda disse que não sabia porque todos eram lindos, as duas que não ficarem com o Kyo-chan ficam com os gêmeos! MAS...peço que votem! )

Platina Eeien – Mori-senpai ( nossa...você literalmente copiou e colou a página inteira...hauahauh )

Ana Lauren ( minha personagem, temporariamente sem par!Acho que vai ser o Nekozawa-senpai! Vou colocar a ficha dela pra quem quiser dar uma olhada, já que as de vocês está disponível para todos é justo a mniha também estar )

Nome: Ana Lauren

Idade/ano: 16/1 ano

Rico ou Pobre: pobre

Personalidade: alegre e feliz, sempre que está triste tenta disfarçar para que ninguém acabe triste também! É muuito inteligente apesar de cara de "tonta sonhadora", costuma ter dificuldade de interagir com os outros as vezes, por julgar os seres humanos decadentes, mas nunca fala sobre isso

Aparência: Não muito alta magra, sem muito atrativos mas também não é uma tábua, tem um cabelo dourado, ondulado que vai abaixo da cintura e está sempre solto, pele bem clara e olhos verdes

História: é inglesa, veio parar em Ouran como bolsista por conseguir compor músicas para piano, mas sempre se julgar incapaz de conseguir o que quer por ter começado a tocar tão velha, desde pequena queria tocar, mas por ser considerada muito inteligente, sempre foi impulsionada a ir muito bem na escola, tendo que deixar coisas"sem importância" de lado.

Familia: família da classe média, mãe advogada e pai engenheiro

_Bem, é só! Logo estarei escrevendo! Não vejo a hora! Qualquer reclamação é só dizer! E quem gostar de Angel Sanctuary e quiser uma fic de fichas eu também tenho...no momento! Bem. Como estou muuito atarefada hoje vou escrever o 1 cap amanhã! Prometo tentar não demorar!_

_Obrigada a todos!_

_Até a próxima!_

_Ahh...já ia me esquecendo de dizer! Como viram na minha ficha, farei umas modificações nas idades, porque no Japão há nona série! Então você vai pro colégio com 16 anos! No mangá de Ouran ele falam do colégial como 10 ano ( pelo menos no fansub que eu li! ). Até agora é só! Tem a modificação que a Nammy fez, daqui por diante Ouran é uma escola muito boa para atletas!_


	3. Primeiro dia

_Olá genteee!! Como irei ficar de babá hoje dos meus irmãos até não sei que horas, deu tempo pra vir escrever!! Gente, só que, aconteceu uma pequena...digamos...confusão! Porque uma participante teve o review cortado...por isso apareceu sem par...e ela queria o Hikaru! E eu acho que ficaria perfeito os dois . Bem, com o tempo resolverei isso tudo...afinal...a mniha intenção é que todos tenham seu momento especial com o personagem que escolheram mesmo que não fiquem com ele...agora responderei uns reviews!_

_Nicegirl100:__ mandei um mail já pra você! Vai dar tudo certo!_

_bec013: __Huahauah, você não pode votar em si mesma né?? Bem, como eu disse, ficando com ele ou não vocês teram seu momento!_

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Era o primeiro dia de aula daquele ano, todos os alunos chegavam de seus habituais e estranhos jeitos, uns de helicóptero outros de limusine. Todos os alunos pareciam bastante animados para o começo das aulas, alguns até demais, comentavam uns com os outros os lugares os quais visitaram nas férias, Hawai, França, Alemanha e por aí as coisas iam. Apenas uma pessoa parecia não querer participar do alvoroço todo, uma menina alta de corpo invejável e cabelos brancos como a neve, tinha uma expressão bastante calma e racional, deixando sua aparência ainda mais bela do que já era, andava calmamente pela gloriosa entrada da escola quando foi interrompida por uma menina:

-Crys-chan! – disse uma menina bastante alegre e com sorriso amigável era tão alta quanto a outra e tinha belos cabelos castanho claro – Como foram suas férias?

-Nada de mais… - respondeu calma mas somando irritação dentro de si, não gostava nada que se mentessem assim em sua vida, ainda mais aquela menina, Kaa Uryuu, que adorava se meter na vida dos outros, nunca a vira sair falando de tudo que sabe para as pessoas, mas nunca gostou daquele jeito intrometido

-Ahhh! Eu fiquei num hotel maravilhoso no Caribe, fiz coisas maravilhosas! – disse toda feliz mas dessa vez ressaltando seus gloriosos feitos!

-Se você gosta dessas coisas bobas o problema não é meu, espero que seu irmão saiba como administrar a fortuna porque se for você tudo vai a falência – disse sem um pingo de recentimento e indo embora calmamente

-COMO É QUE…. – já ia perguntando irritada, mas a figura de uma pessoa a fez mudar completamente de humor – Kyouya-san!

Foi correndo toda feliz ao encontro de um belo rapaz, pele clara, cabelos escuro e bem lisos e usava um óculos de forma bastante elegante e intelectual:

-Olá, como vai Uryuu-san? – perguntou no seu típico jeito: educado e gentil, sem deixar transparecer nada do que estava pensando

-Oi…quero dizer…bom dia…ou melhor…- dizia tentando achar as palavras certas – Como foram suas férias??

-Muito produtiva, fiquei sabendo que foi para o Caribe

-Ah! Fui sim! Foi muito legal! Fiz tantas coisas, até surfei e… - dizia as coisas um tanto rápido, ficando um tanto corada ao ver aqueles olhos negros olhando diretamente para os seus

A menina ficou sem palavras, sempre ficava tímida, várias vezes havia conversado com ele mas em todas elas havia ficado corada como estava agora:

-Pelo que sei estamos na mesma sala, então nos vemos lá ou no nosso clube Uryuu-san… - completou dando um último sorriso e indo embora tão calmamente quanto Crystal

O jovem apertou um pouco o passo e alcançou a menina das cabelos brancos, que já estava subindo a deslumbrante escadaria do prédio do ensina médio:

-Como vai Crystal?

-Kyouya…vou bem

-Pelo que andei vendo você tem ido bem na administração do negócios, conseguiu superar a crise em que quase entrou….

-Claro, não iria deixar as coisas como estavam – disse com firmeza e com um sorriso escondido nos lábios

-Qualquer coisa que precise é só pedir! Afinal a família Ootori sempre foi bastante amiga da família Li! Tenho de ir, nos vemos qualquer dia

Sendo assim, o jovem dos cabelos negros dirigiu-se rapidamente para o lado oposto do dela.

"O que ele viu nela? ò.ó" Pensava Uryuu irritada por dentro espiando

Enquanto isso, a caminho da escola estava uma menina bastante energética, não muito alta, pele bem clara e cabelos negros de um tom azul tentando correr dentro daquele vestido amarelo que chamavam de uniforme:

-Droga! Não dá pra correr com isso! "Em vez de atravessar a avenida correndo é melhor esperar o semáforo!"

Após meio minuto…

"Não fecha nunca! Vou assim mesmo!"

Ajeitou-se de forma bastante atlética, deixando todos olhando assustados para aquela figura num vestido rodado se preparando para correr. Contou até três em sua mente e saiu correndo em grande velocidade, não era à toa que havia conseguido uma bolsa de estudo em Ouran por causa dos esportes, sempre for a a melhor, fazia coisas que ninguém mais conseguia. Mesmo após atravessar a avenida continuou correndo, era sempre bom treinar, afinal, sua bolsa dependia do seu desenpenho esportivo.

Virou uma esquina bruscamente e trombou com alguém, jogando no chão não só a si própria como o outro pobre coitado:

-E…Eeien?

O jovem menina dos cabelos negros azulados massageou as costas e olhou para e pessoa que havia derrubado,e que por sinal, a conhecia. A pessoa usava roupas um tantos surradas, óculos grandes e cabelo curto. Não se recordava de ninguém com aquela aparência, mas aquela voz, aquilo sim já havia ouço em alguém lugar:

-Sou eu! Haruhi!

-Ha…Haru-chan! O quê aconteceu com o seu cabelo??? – perguntou assustada ao ver sua colega, que a havia ajudado a entrar em Ouran, igual a um menino

-Um menino grudou chiclete no cabelo, e tive de cortar….

-Ahh…deixa eu te ajudar… - disse abaixando-se para recolher os material de colega, que havia sido todo espalhado pela calçada

-Como compro o uniforme Eeien?

-Pois é, recebi doação de uma estudante da escola…queria muito saber quem é!

-Vamos logo eu vamos chegar atrasadas…

Enquanto isso, na entrada da escola chegava uma limusine bastante explendorosa, e dentro dela saía um menina bastante bonita, cabelos negros com mechas e corpo bastante feminino, ela dava tchau para algo dentro do carro que aparentava ser um carro, um gato e uma gaiola com um passarinho, e assim, toda feliz foi adentrando na escola, passando encantada pelos jardins, olhava para todos bastante feliz, tantas pessoas encantadoras, faria muito amigos, mas no momento procurava por uma pessoa em particular. Parou na entrada do prédio e ficou observando todos entrarem, na esperança de encontrar aquela pessoa:

-Eeien-chan! – berrou indo correndo ao encontro da menina

-Quem é você!?!?

-Me chamo Mandy! Fui eu quem te deu esse uniforme! Que bom que serviu! Acho o preço meio absurdo, você não conseguiria comprae, tentei doar para a Ana-chan mas ela já havia comprado…nossa…não sabia que dentre os três estudantes bolsista houvesse um menino! Como se chama?

-Fujioka Haruhi – respondeu sem muita vontade achando aquela riquinha um tanto absurda

-Você ainda não tem uniforme eu posso providenciar pra você e…

-Não há necessidade "Nem nos chamou de pobre..¬¬"

-Mas Haruhi-kun!

-É verdade! Não precisa Mandy! Agora é melhor irmos para a sala antes que cheguemos atrasados!

"Ela não vai falar que é menina?"

As três cairam na mesma sala, Mandy não parava de conversar com todos no meio da aula e Eeien parecia não prestar atenção em nada, apenas parecia voar em seus sonhos como vencedora de algum esporte, chegou até a dar um chute na mesa levando uma tremenda bronca do professor de matemática. As duas estavam sentadas uma de cada lado de Haruhi, a deixando nada mais nada menos que irritada por estar sendo atrapalhada.

As aulas até passaram rápido, Haruhi não via hora de sair dali e ir procurar um lugar para estudar, além de ter de estudar como sempre fazia, teria de dar um jeito nas coisas que havia perdido da explicação por culpa de suas colegas hiperativas:

-Tô indo pra quadra Haru-chan!!! Nos vemos amanhã! – disse saindo correndo pelo corredor atropelando todos e nem se quer deixando a colega dizer "tchau"

Mandy estava sentada em sua cadeira guardando seu material e sonhando acordada, sorrindo sozinha:

-Ei, você é Mandy de Dol Amroth Hol!

-Ah! Sou sim! – respondeu com um sorriso muito gentil no rosto

-Nossos pais são sócios!

-Ah…sério? – perguntou com um sorriso até que obviamente falso

-Me lembro de quando nós conversamos naquele baile! Eu era aquela menina com o vestido cheios de cristais!

-Ah que coisa mais idiota! – resmungava bem baixo uma menina sentada lá por perto lançando um olhar de desagrado para a menina que conversava com Mandy. Era bem baixa, corpo não muito feminino, cabelos loiro avermelhados, encaracolados e bastante compridos e presos de forma bem simples num rabo-de-cavalo

-Me lembro muito bem também que Ryuu estava com um vestido horrível igualzinho a de uma plebéia! – disse provocando

-Ao menos não era eu que deixava os outros cegos ao passar com aquele refletor de luz que você chama de vestido!

-Você é tão grossa Ryuu!! – disse a menina sumilando um choro bem falso

-Tchau! – respondeu irritada deixando a sala e trombando com uma menina

-Me desculpe! – disse a menina rapidamente

Ryuu não disse nada, apenas encarou aquela criatura que chegava até a parecer uma boneca naquele uniforme, tinha cabelos ondulados, compridos e dourados que caiam soltos pelas costas, o rosto era bem delicado e meigo, seu corpo não era lá grande coisa e era apenas um pouco mais alta que ela:

-Você está bem? – a menina perguntou olhando para aquela menina meio irritada que a encarava

Sem dizer qualquer coisa, a Ryuu apenas deu as costas e foi embora, afinal, aquela menina deveria ser apenas mais umas daquelas riquinhas frágeis e frescurentas que estudavam naquela escola

Mesmo um pouco curiosa com a atitude da pequena, a menina-boneca saiu pelos corredores a procura de uma sala de música. Achou uma, mas estava bastante lotada, não só de pessoas tocando, mas também com outras coversando.

"Não sabem nem conversar nos lugares apropriados…"

Achou uma segunda sala, esta havia apenas três pessoas, uma tocava piano maravilhosamente enquanto uma outra tocava um violino e outra um violoncelo, também, muito bem. Sentiu um aperto no peito e foi a procura de uma outra sala, havia dado uma breve olhada no mapa da escola quando fora falar com o diretor e sabia muito bem que haviam três salas de músicas. Dirigiu-se para uma ala mais vazia do colégio, apertou o passo e tentou procurar pela sala, foi quando encontrou uma menina:

-Ei moça! Você sabe onde fica a terceira sala de música?

-Uh? – exclamou Haruhi ao ouvir aquilo

-Uh o que? – perguntou curiosa

-Como você sabe?

-O que? Que você é menina? É pelo seu jeito de andar, olhar as coisa, gestos também

"Ela é inteligente…"

-Porque está procurando a terceira sala? A segunda não está cheia…

-Ah! É que… - de repente seu rosto sempre meigo e alegrinho parecia ter-se escurecido um pouco – Eu gosto de treinar sozinha! – completou falando alto e alegremente

"É impressão minha ou ela estava triste?"

-Além do mais, essa escola é tão cheia de ricos folgados que não me sinto bem em tocar perto deles!

-Ah! É verdade! Já fui em diversas salas de estudo mas todas estão cheias de pessoas conversando… - ia dizendo enquanto andavam a procura do lugar tranqüilo – Veja! Aqui está!

-Parece vazio! Que bom!!! – vibrou a menina

-Você toca o quê?

-Piano! – respondeu sorrindo

-Se importa se eu estudar nessa sala também? O acho que o som do piano não irá me atrapalhar…

De repente a menina dos cabelos dourados pareceu hesitar, seu rosto ficara um tanto sério, mas não o tanto como estava por dentro:

-Tá bem!

E juntas, uma em cada maçaneta, abriram a porta…

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

_Fim!!! Achei melhor parar por aqui! Se eu continuasse a escrever iria ficar grande demais, e atingir partes as quais eu não poderia parar! E além do mais, esse cap serve apenas como introdução! Está até mal escrito…me desculpem, não queria me demorar muito nele…hehe! Bem, alguns acabarm aparecendo mais que outros, mas isso vai ficar ainda mais pior que agora, simplesmente porque são muito personagens, e será muito comum um cap ser mais focado em alguns e outro em outros, mas todos iram aparecer de qualquer jeito! Espero que estejam satisfeitos da maneira como estão na história! Qualquer reclamação diga!_


	4. Fazendo amizades

_Olá! Aqui estou eu de volta! Super empolgada pra variar! E com um aviso! Na mniha página há uma enquete sobre essa fic! Gostaria muuuito que votassem!!É muito importante! Logo colocarei mais uma...só pode colocar uima de cada vez...¬¬_

_Serenity Tsuke: _Que bom que gostou!! Eu vou me esforçar bastante pra ficar ainda melhor!!

_Nicegirl100:_ H_hauaha...não se preocupe com o atraso!! Eu já imaginava isso tudo! É Natal e ano novo, as pessoas ficam sem tempo! Que bom que achou que ficou bom, o que eu queria fazer no 1 cap era mais uma prévia dos personagens...o único do clube que apareceu foi o Kyouya, o mais disputado! Bem, feliz Natal atrasado e feliz ano novo também!_

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

-Sejam Bem Vindos!!!

Num movimento bastante brusco, as duas fecharam a porta com força, como se dentro dela houvesse um enorme monstro comedor de humanos:

-Que isso???? – perguntou a menina-boneca tendo um xilique

-Não fiquem assustados! – uma voz pode ser ouvida de trás da porta – Somos o clube dos anfitriões – A academia Ouran é definida por famílias de riqueza e prestígio, pessoas ricas tem muito tempo livre …

-Percebemos…¬¬ - sussurraram as duas para si mesmas

-…então esse é o Clube Ouran se Anfitriões, com belos garotos que passam seu tempo livre dando hospitalidade para essas belas garotas que também passam seu tempo livre desfrutando disto!

-Não abre essa porta! – disse a menina dos cabelos dourados para Haruhi

-Eles são Fujioka Haruhi e Lauren Ana…estudantes especiais, estão na sala de vocês… - disse Kyouya olhando para os gêmeos

-Como sabe nossos nomes… - disse Haruhi para si mesma e Ana

-A maneira que nosso colégio trabalha é muito difícil de entrar estudantes especiais, a não ser que eles sejam ratos de bibliotecas ou super dotados em alguma coisa…

-Vou reclamar com o diretor! Isso é uma sala de música! Não um covil de Urubus!

-Lauren Ana, estudante especial que entrou por compor belas músicas para piano

-A senhorita pode tocar aqui mesmo! Ficaríamos honrados se nos tocasse uma de suas belas composições para alegrar o lar desses seus humildes servos! – disse o loiro que aparentava ser o lider pegando nas mãos da menina e aproximando seu rosto do dela, a fazendo corar, tanto de vergonha quanto de raiva – Toque para esse príncipe que precisa ouvir uma de sua doces melodias!

Ana corou até ficar roxa, e com um leve tapa nas mãos do jovem o fez se distanciar:

-Vamos embora Haruhi!

-Claro!

-Espere! E você Fujioka Haruhi-kun! Não esperava que um rato de biblioteca fosse gay mas, então, que tipo prefere? Do tipo selvagem? Lolito? Demônio, ou indiferente?

Ambas ficaram com os olhos arregalados e com a expressão de eles-são-loucos no rosto:

-Não chegue perto! – berrou Ana ao ver o jovem loiro deixar sua mais nova amiga ainda mais constrangida

-Mesmo tocando um belo instrumento como o piano, sua alma é fria e sem paixão! – disse o tal lider de um jeito bastante dramático fazendo-a lançar uma expressão de profundo desagrado – Você deve ter sofrido algo muito triste! Por isso sente ciúmes por Fujioka-kun estar sendo bajulado por mim! Você teve um fim trágico e não quer que ele se divirta! Não se preocupe Ana-hime! – continuou dramaticamente fazendo uma reverência bem exagerada – irei curar essa sua frieza! Mas me aguarde! Pois minhas duras tarefas de anfitrião me aguardam!

"Não passa de uma criança mimada se achando por causa das aparências e dos bons modos…."

-E que tal tentar comigo? – continuou se aproximando de Haruhi que tentava escapar daquilo

Tentou andar para trás mas trombou em algo. Os próximos segundos pareciam passar em câmera lenta, o vaso que a poucos segundos estava em cima daquele móvel, agora caia devagar para o chão, a menina dos cabelos curtos tentou pegar, o vaso relou em seus dedos, iria cair, já alcançava o chão, alcançou. A menina se debruçou do móvel olhando aqueles cacos de vidro todos espalhados pelo chão, era apenas um vaso, mas algo dizia que havia acabado de entrar numa bela confusão:

-Isso é ruim!

-Esse vaso era a principal peça do nosso leilão interno…- disseram os gêmeos chegando bem perto

-Queríamos mais de oitos milhões de iens por ele…

-QUÊ???? – gritou Haruhi

-A culpa foi dele!! – disse Ana um pouco irritada apontando para o loiro

-Er...quanto a isso...eu não sei se...

-Você não tem condições de pagar, nem pôde comprar nosso uniforme! – disseram os gêmeos em unissono

-O que faremos Tamaki? – pergunotu o jovem do cabelos negros

"Eles me ouviram???"

-Você conhece o ditado não é Fujioka-kun? Se não pode pagar, trabalhe! Você será o cachorrinho do clube dos anfitriões...

-Uh??

-Como?? Isso é cruel!!!!!!

-Bem, a minha família tem policiais particulares... – disse Kyouya ajeitando seus óculos com um olhar bastante esperto – a não ser que você tenha passaporte...

-Eu posso ajudar...trabalhando também!

-Isso não é trabalho para uma bela dama!

-Ana...não precisa...afinal fui eu quem quebrou o vaso... – disse Haruhi parecendo supresa e mais calma

-Mas eu quero ajudar!

-Legal além do Haru-chan tem a Ana-chan!!! – disse um menino bem pequeno e loiro, com um grande brilho nos olhos – Haru-chan vai ser um cachorrinho!!!!!!! – disse pulando e abraçando a menina

-Quem te deixou me chamar assim...

-E a Ana-chan!!!!!! Pode ficar cuidando do meu coelhinho? – perguntou largando Haruhi e se dirijindo como a menina dos cabelos dourados com aquele rosto meigo e dengoso – Você parece uma boneca...ele vai gostar de você!

-Uh?? – exclamou pegando o coelhinho cor-de-rosa das mãos do menino

-Está bem! Talvz uma influência feminina posso até melhorar nosso clube – disse Tamaki olhando para o nada como se visse o futuro

Ryuu andava sozinha pela escola, olhava um tanto brava para todos e procurava um lugar que estivesse sem ninguém, um lugar onde não precisasse ficar ouvindo todas as asneiras daquelas crianças ricas e mimadas.

"Os mais insuportáveis são todos metidos a frágeis e preguiçosos, talvez a área esportiva seja menos mal..."

Foi andando o mais rápido que pode para a ala esportiva, onde havia diversas quadras de tudo que se podia imaginar, uma delas, de futebol, estava lotada de meninos jogando e logo ali perto, o que queria exatamente evitar: menina ricas e bobas. Começou a se distanciar, não agüentava mais ouvir aquele "MOEEEEE". Entrou num ginásio da onde não vinha muito barulho, era o ginásio de ginástica olímpica. Estava meio escuro, com poucas luzes acesas, e utilizando os equipamentos estava apenas uma única menina, pele branca e cabelos preto-azulados, que fazia acrobacias incríveis e rápidas, muito embora estivesse pingando de suor por causa do árduo treino de três horas, parecia que se enchia de energia a cada pirueta que dava. Resolveu sentar-se na arquibancada, onde as luzes estavam apagadas e ninguém poderia vê-la.

Ficou cerca de meia hora observando a menina, ela era muito talentosa, mas além de tudo dedicada, seria ela uma das alunas especiais? Sabia que eram três, mas sabia quem exatamente eram:

-Eeien-chan!

Ryuu olhou para a porta e se deparou com Mandy. Se tinha alguém que ela achava menos pior era ela, não tinha aquele jeito, esnobe, mimado e patricinha de ser, muito embora sua felicidade constante a irrita-se:

-Ahh...olá Ryuu-chan! – disse ao ver a pequena – Eeien-chan! Você sabe onde o Haruhi-kun e a Ana-chan estão...

-Uh? O quê? – perguntou a menina dos cabelos preto-azulados parecendo voltar a terra

-Perguntei onde o Haruhi-kun e a Ana-chan estão...você sabe?

-Uhm...- pareceu tentar pensar por um momento – Não conheço a Ana...mas Haruhi... – voltou a pensar, enquanto colocava o uniforme por cima da roupa de ginástica – Costuma estudar toda tarde na escola...Ai que uniforme horrível!

-Bem Vinda a Ouran... – disse Ryuu se intrometendo na conversa falando aquilo de modo sarcástico

-Bem, caso veja a Ana-chan fala pra ela me procurar amnhã, ela tem cabelos dourados, ondulados e compridos, rosto delicado...

"Essa aparência eu já..."

-Eu vi ela, estava cheia com vários livros de piano...deve ter ido para alguma sala... – concluiu sem nem saber o porque estava ajudando

-Eu procurei nas salas de música...a não ser que... – de repente Mandy parou de falar, nunca fora lá, mas sabia que na terceira sala de música havia o clube dos anfitriões

-Ela foi pega por eles...

-Err...eles quem? – perguntou Eeien meio perdida

-Aquele menina tem cara de tonta...melhor irmos ver...- disse Ryuu se dirigindo para a saída

-Ana-chan! Traga mais chá!! – ordenou Tamaki de forma bastante majestosa

-Tô indo!!!! – disse correndo para buscar outra bandeja, a vigésima do dia

-Ana-chan!!!!! – disse Mitsukuni pulando em cima da menina quase fazendo-a derrubar toda a bandeja – O coelhinho quer que você cuide dele!! – disse entregando todo animado com os olhos brilhando

-Kawaii!!! – berraram um bando de meninas que viam a cena

-Tamaki-senpai! Porque tem uma menina trabalhando no clube...

-Ah...err... – começou tentando achar palavras, não havia pensado no que diria caso alguém perguntasse

-Eu sou uma prima distante e não conheço ninguém, por ficarei aqui com ele! – respondeu com um sorriso estendendo a bandeja

-Vocês até que se parecem...Mas Tamaki-senpai...a Ana-chan não é uma desafortunada que está aqui na escola com bolsa

-Por isso que eu sou uma prima beeem distante! E eu não sou tão pobre assim!

-Ahh...é sim! Ana-chan é uma prima mniha mesma de sexto grau!

-Que café é esse Haruhi? – perguntaram os gêmeos em unissono

-Finalmente voltou Haruhi-kun!

**-Cena do café de plebeus**-

-Sejam Bem Vindas – disse Kyouya qu estava na porta recebendo Ryuu, Eeien e Mandy

-Ah...muito obrigada! – respondeu Mandy com um sorriso e corando as bochechas – Estou atrás do Haruhi-kun e a Ana-chan

-Eles estão aqui...Entrem por favor!

-Me lembro daquela vez que ficamos perdidos no meio do mato numa escursão, Kaoru ficou morrendo de medo!

-Não diga essas coisas na frente dos outros Hikaru!

-Me desculpem, mas aquele seu rosto assustado me pedindo para que o abraçasse...Kaoru!

-Hikaru!

-Ahhh...!!!! – gritando as duas meninas as quais eles atendiam

-Que coisa mais nojenta! Ficar expondo o amor fraternal de você dessa maneira! Isso é ridículo!

-Ah quanto tempo baixinha! – disse Hikaru com o propósito de atazanar a menina

-Eu vou te mostrar quem é bai...

-Olá Ryuu! - disse Kaoru – Não te vejo desde o ano passado...acho que você cresceu...

-Deve ter crescido um milímetro – zoou Hikaru

Uma nuvem negra de mal-humor parecia pairar sobre a cabeça a pequena fazendo com que todas as meninas saissem de perto

-Que lugar chato... – disse Eeien olhando para os lados encostada na parede

-Deseja alguma coisa?

De repente uma sombra cobriu a menina, ela olhou para cima e se deparou com um cara sério, alto, daria mais de duas vezes seu tamanho, e cabelos castanhos médios e espetados:

-Você é o...campeão nacional de kendo...

-Takashi!!!!!!!!!! Vejo que você sonheceu a Eeien-chan! Ela está aqui graças aos esporte! Ela é muito boa! – disse Mitsukuni pulando no ombro do primo

-Hai!

-E você é o...campeão de judo e karatê!

-Hai!!! Por que não participa das nossas atividades Eeien-chan!!!

-Err...é...acho que sim... – respondeu meio tímida

-Ana-chan, Haruhi-kun!O que fazem aqui!

-Ah...é você Mandy...

-Haruhi tem um dívida conosco por quebrar um vaso e Ana está apenas para ajudá-la a quitar a dívida mais rápido

-Eu posso pagar! – disse Mandy

-Não precisa Mandy-san...- disse Haruhi

-A gente dá conta!

-Está bem mas...qualquer coisa podem pedir! Virei aqui todo dia para vê-las! – exclamou com um sorriso bastante meigo no rosto

O jovem de óculos deu um sorriso para menina fazendo-a corar.

Subtamente toda a sala aquietou-se, todos olhavam para a porta como se algo raro estivesse acontecendo. Sem dar atenção aos olhares do outros, a figura de Crystal adentrou a sala, aquela que era uma das únicas meninas que não freqüentava o clube estava lá, não era só por disso também, a jovem sempre teve uma aparência invejável e grande fortuna, gerando várias "haters" e vários noivos por node quer que passasse:

-Olá Kyouya-san...

-Crystal...nunca imaginei que um dia fosse vir aqui...

-Porque uma pessoa tão talentosa esta trabalhando num grupo desses?

-Até que parece legal! Sem dúvida é um ambiente que alegra os outros... – disse Mandy se colocando na conversa

-Acho que vou tomar um chá! – disse a jovem dos cabelos alvos calmamente se sentando

-Tá bem...já volto!

"Que menina mais...triste..."

Ana foi correndo pegar o chá, até que...

PLOFT!

-O que você está fazendo encolhido no chãoTamaki-senpai!!!!!!

-Haruhi me chamou de insolente! – disse com olhos de cãozinho sem dono

-Hahahaha! – riram os gêmeos se apoiando em Haruhi

-Ah...senpai...me desculpe...

"Que problemático..."

-...eu estava muito empolgado...

-Ana-chan! Você me acha insolente? – perguntou com aquela expressão dramática

-Não...é um pouco atrevido mas...é uma boa pessoa! – respondeu sorrindo e se levantando para pegar uma bandeja

-Então Haruhi, te ensinarei mais técnicas básicas...

**-Cena de quando vêem que ela é "bonitinho"-**

-Aqui está seu chá senhorita! – disse entregando com um sorriso

Sem dizer mais nada a jovem apenas pegou uma xícara de chá e a levou aos lábios

-Então...Crystal-chan...você está...no terceiro ano não é? – perguntou Mandy do nada sentando-se no mesmo sofá

-Hai... – respondeu calmamente já vendo a conversa intrometida daqui a alguns minutos

-Legal! Depois queria te perguntar algumas coisas sobre o colégio! Não conheço ninguém do terceiro ano...

-Mandy-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu sou do terceiro ano!!! Eu e o Takashi...você pode perguntar pra gente...!!

-Uhm...vocês são...Honey-senpai e Mori-senpai...Eu pergunto pra vocês sim!! – respondeu com o já habitual sorriso no rosto – É que sempre é bom estar na companhia de uma garota também...

-Mandy-chan gosta de animais né?? Você traz um coelhinho pra mim?!?!?!?!

-Não é permitido trazer animais no escola...

-Ahhh... – suspirou olhando para baixo entristecido

-Aie...eu trago escondido!!!!!! – disse dando uma piscadela

-Então...depois de ficar tão sem pretendentes resolveu vir para cá Ryuu... – disseram uma menina ali por perto que a observavam

-Vim aqui por causa daqueles dois perdidos... – disse apontando para para Ana e Haruhi

-E aí meninas querem chá? – perguntaram os gêmeos em unissono pousando a bandeja na cabeça da pequena

-A gomen Ryuu! Te confundi com a mesa...têm quase o mesmo tamanho! – disse Hikaru

-Ei...espera Ryuu!

Sem mais delongas, Ryuu foi se idrigindo para a saída, se ficasse ali mais um pouco iria se irritar com os gêmeos e acabar batendo numa daquelas meninas:

-Espera! Não vai tomar nem um chá? – perguntou Ana sorrindo

A pequena não disse nada, havia tratado mal aquela menina por achar que ela era mais uma daquelas riquinhas metidas, e detestava admitir isso, por isso apenas olhou firme para o lado:

-Vem cá! – disse pegando na mão de Ryuu e a puxando para um sofá vazio

Ambas ficaram ali sentadas sem dizer nada por cerca de quinze minutos. Ryuu não queria falar nada, não tinha motivos para destratar nenhum dos estudantes especiais, mas mesmo assim não queria falar nada:

-Você...não se dá bem...com as pessoas daqui não é?

A menina não respondeu nada, apenas cruzou os braços e escorregou no sofá:

-Bem...Hikaru e Kaoru parecem gostar muito de você...

Repentinamente a expressão da menina mudou de emburrada para muito curiosa, desde o ano passado era desse modo...

**Era julho, fazia um grande calor no Japão, e já era de costume um empresário dar seu baile do Hawai, o qual, seus pais nunca perdiam a chance de ir. Sua mãe mandou encomendar um muito belo vestido para que ela fosse, era rosa clora, cheios de brilho, todo refinado. Não queria usá-lo destestaba aquelas, destetava mesma, mas dessa vez não teve jeito, teve de ir daquela jeito.**

**Muitas pessoas que não falavam com ela desta vez lhe deram muita atenção, mas aquilo não era Ryuu, era apenas uma máscara muito linda e falsa que a escondia. Não agüentou aquela festa nem mais um pouco, aquelas pessoas ricas apenas de dinheiro e fama, meninas mimadas conversando sobre o próximo vestido do próximo baile e coisas fúteis. Não passava disso, era sempre a mesma coisa. Foi sorrateiramente para uma parte isolada do jardim da mansão, arrancou os sapatos de salto que calejavam seus pés e sentou na grama sujando todo o vestido, fez perna-de-índio e apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas, olhando para a planta mais próxima dali, foi quando ouvir passos e vozes entediadas, olhou para trás e encontrou dois gêmeos indenticos, eram ruivos e um tanto altos, ambos pareciam também bastante cansados daquela festa toda. Sem nem mesmo perguntarem seus nomes, se conhecerem, passaram o resto da noite ali sentados, conversando, rindo e tudo o mais. Foi a única vez que tiveram uma conversa decente, logo após as férias se encontraram na escola, mas todos os dias eles pareciam fazer questão de brincar com a sua altura:**

-Então foi isso que aconteceu... – acrescentou uma menina alta de cabelos lindamente castanhos

-Da onde você brotou? – perguntaram as duas

-Eu estava ouvindo a conversa, tenho um ótimo ouvido! Sempre fui ótima para ouvir várias conversas ao mesmo tempo, coisas que estão longe, é um nobre talento natural!

-Isso não era da sua conta! – disse Ryuu já sem muita vontade de se estressar

-Não contarei para ninguém, sei de milhares de segredos e estão todos guardados muito bem, eu apenas queria saber sobre você e os Hitachiin, eles nunca foram de falar com ninguém, sei de várias histórias sobre isso, mas desde o ano passado que eles parecem mais soltos, sempre tentando de encher o saco na frente de todos e...O QUE ELES ESTÃO FAZENDO???? – disse irritada para si mesma virando o pescoço para espiar uma mesa do outro lado da sala, onde Kyouya conversava com Crystal de forma bem agradável e doce

-Tá falando do Kyouya-senpai e da Crystal-san? – perguntou Ana diretamente

-Desgraçada...

-É mesmo...ela parece ser uma pessoa muito triste...Ah! Mandy-chan! Venha aqui! – gritou acenando para que a menina viesse se juntar a elas

Não sabia se era apenas impressão sua mas, jurava ter visto de repente uma aura de tristeza envolver a colega, sozinha, encostada na parede, aquele ar sempre alegre a amigável parecia ter ido embora de forma bastante estranha

-Venha você também Eeien-chan! – disse chamando a menina que treinava ataques com um sofá – Eeien-chan!!!!!!!!

Desse modo todas se jnutaram naquele sofá, Ryuu cruzou os braços novamente e escorregou no sofá com uma expressão tediosa, Mandy e Uryuu conversavam alegre com todos, Eeien de vez enquando acordava de seus sonhos para prestar atenção e Ana olhava tudo ao seu redor com grande interesse.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

_Meu Deus que capítulo mais chato...¬¬ Me desculpem se algumas não apareceram muito, como eu já disse, não dá pra deixar todos serem o centro das atenções, bem, a partir do próximo capítulo acho que vou procurar focar mais em um único casal, assim as coisas não ficam corridas...todos teram sua vez viu? Bem, como já viram, as partes que aparecem no anime fora cortadas, simplesmente porque ocupam espaço e tomam meu tempo! Como todos já viram acho que não há necessidade de escrevê-las aqui..._

_Bem, logo irei viajar...portanto..é bem capaz que esse seja p único cap novo durante quase um mês! Se der, eu escrevo outro antes de ir!_

_Até a próxima!_


	5. O plano

_Olá!!! Após um longo tempinho estou de volta!!! Estava relendo o último cap que escrevi e...Meus Deus!! Quantos erros que cometi durante a digitação!! Mil desculpas!! Bem, como esse pc é todo em inglês, ele não corrige meus erros...por isso ele acabam indo...mas vou tentar evitar!!_

_Namixinha: __Que bom que está gostando!!! Os caps são grande porque são personagens demais!! Demais até que terei de tirar o Tamaki da Haruhi pois vai ter gente que vai sobrar!! Dai darei pra menina que não ficar nem com o Kyouya nem com o Kaoru...ú.ú_

_Nicegirl100:__ Nossa!! Você completou e muuito bem a ficha, eu fiquei até tonta de tanta informção! É verdade!! A única coisa é que, como já comecei a escrever terei de fazer mudanças de tempo, digo, no exato momento ninguém sabe que ela é adotada, irão descobrir depois!!_

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Já era hora do jantar na majestosa mansão de Tamaki. O líder do clube de anfitriões descia calmamente a escada vestido em seu pijama azul claro, o dia fora ótimo, e nada melhor que um bom jantar para recuperar as energias que havia gasto no seu duro trabalho de anfitrião. Sua vó não estava em casa, por isso entrou destraídamente na sala de jantar e sentou, foi quando ouviu voz nada parecida com a do seu pai, que era o único ser naquela mesa além dele, ou ao menos, era para ser:

-Boa noite Tamaki-senpai!!

-Ana???????????????????????????????????????? – gritou olhando para a menina que sorria docemente – Já volto!!!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Já eram seis horas da manhã quanto Crystal parou para olhar a janela, o Sol já estava nascendo e ela nem havia dormido, passara a noite trabalhando na contabilidade da empresa que seu pai lhe deixara, não confiava em ninguém, por isso sempre fazia quase tudo sozinha.

Largou a vasta mesa na qual estava debruçada de cansaço e foi tomar um rápido banho antes de ir para a escola, além disso, logo após a escola tinha um chá marcado com a família Ootori, não sabia de certo o que queriam, mas já sentia que não seria algo bom.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Ei? Ana-chan?

-Uh? Haruhi?

-Bem…eu não pude dizer isso ontem mas…não precisa me ajudar!

-Porquê?

-Você pode ter estado lá mas a culpa não foi sua…e eu posso muito bem quitar essa dívida! São só 100 clientes…

-Eu vou ajudar sim!!! Estamos juntas nessa!!

-Mas Ana-chan!!

-Deixa ela te ajudar! Não é todo dia que alguém vai te tratar bem aqui…

-Ryuu-san…

-Ohayo Ryuu-chan!!

-Ohayo minna-san!!! – disse Mandy chegando toda feliz com um sorriso estampado no rosto – Tá faltando a Eeien-chan pro grupo ficar completo!

-Grupo????? – perguntaram Ryuu e Haruhi incrédulas

-É sim!!! Tem a Uryuu-chan mas ela tá no segundo ano!

-E desde quando nós somos todas tão íntimas pra fazer um grupo? – perguntou Ryuu um tanto estressada por estar num grupo sem mais nem menos

-Desde que nos divertimos muito ontem! – falou Uryuu surgindo do nada

-uh? Entrei na sala errada? – perguntou Eeien meio perdida por ver Uryuu

-Não! A Uryuu-chan que veio nos visitar! – respondeu Ana sorrindo

-No que se inscreveu? – perguntou Haruhi, que durante a caminhada até a escola, foi ouvindo Eeien perguntar toda hora em que arte marcial ela devia se inscrever

-Fiquei em dúvida e perguntei pra primeira pessoa que encontrei, ela disse que preferia kendo, então, entrei pro clube de kendo! – respondeu bastante feliz

As aulas passaram rapidamente, Haruhi e Ryuu cederam aos apelos de amizade das outras quatro e até acabaram conversando normalmente entre si. Logo após todos os alunos serem liberados, Ana se separou do grupo e foi até o luxuoso banheiro da escola, aquilo era tão estranho, em pouco tempo havia feito amizades, com pessoas as quais nada que elas fizessem a encomodava.

De repente ouviu o barulho de alguém caindo com tudo na parede, procuro pelo banheiro e achou uma menina com um vestido preto muito bonito, que estava com uma das mãos no rosto respirando fundo encostada da parede:

-Você está bem?? "É aquela menina que o Kyouya-senpai estava conversando..."

-Estou...não se preocupe...- tentou dizer o mais calma possível

-Você está...morta de cansaço!!! Espera!!!! – quase gritou Ana ao ver a bela menina sair andando lentamente e canbaleando um pouco – Não seja teimosa!!!! – disse indo ajudá-la

-Não preciso... – respondeu séria e calmamente

-Não seja boba!!!! Há quanto tempo você não dorme???

Crystal apenas a olhou com um olhar sutil de "não irei te contar":

-Eu tenho um compromisso muito importante...

-Tá bem mas...não quer que eu te ajude?? Ao te levar a sua limosine, o que for...

Quase que descontroladamente pelo sono, Crystal desvanciliou-se ds braços de Ana e seguiu em frente lentamente:

-Então...você também...é sempre você e você mesma...? – perguntou a menina dos cabelos dourados a outra, com um olhar sério de quem estava preste a chorar

Crystal virou-se rapidamente para encará-la, aquelas palavras pareciam penetrar dentro de seu coração:

-Não sei como sabe sobre minha vida se é estrangeira mas...não é nada que lhe diga respeito...- disse calmamente com o intuito de despachá-la logo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi fazer a menina com rosto de boneca rir, não sabia do que

-Não sei nada sobre você nem o seu nome mas...você persiste sozinha, como se tudo depende-se unicamente você...assim como eu... – disse olhando para dentro de si mesma e dando um pequeno sorriso triste – Com certeza você deve ter responsabilidades muito maiores que as minhas mas, é mais ou menos desse jeito não é?? Pelo que vejo você não parece confiar nas pessoas, deve ter tido um bom motivo para isso...

Ana parou um pouco para respirar e suspirou olhando para abaixo, logo após olhou a menina dos cabelos brancos nos olhos e continuou:

-No meu caso, meus pais sempre tiveram grandes planos para mim em áreas para direito ou medicina, porque eu sempre fui muito inteligente, mas, eu sempre quis tocar piano, apenas há uns meses atrás pude entrar num curso... – parou um pouco e fechou os olhos reabrindo-os novamente – Mas claro ninguém me apoiou, eu comecei velha e é sempre dificil e eu nunca tive apoio porque nunca quiseram me apoiar...foi sempre eu e eu, a única pessoa em quem eu poderia confiar era eu mesma...eu sempre quis alguém, nem que fosse por um breve momento e apenas algumas coisas, com quem eu pudesse contar...

Crystal olhava estática, e após a menina terminar de falar, apenas suspirou. O que ela queria dizer? Podia entender o que ela passava mas as causas eram muito diferentes:

-Eu preciso ir a um almoço na mansão da família Ootori...mas como já percebeu eu estou muito cansada, por isso, pode me acompanhar e cuidar de mim...eu tye pag...

-Ótimo!!!!! – respondeu prontamente como se toda a tristeza daquele discurso tivesse ido embora – Não se importe com dinheiro!!! O mais importante agora é você cumprir com as suas obrigações...

Crystal apenas deu um leve sorriso, quase invisível, e deixou que a menina entrelaçasse seu braço no dela para ajudá-la a andar

////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Ué? Onde está o Kyouya??? – Uryuu perguntou a Tamaki enquanto tomava chá

Uryuu, Mandy e Ryuu se encontravam sentadas num sofá no clube dos anfitriões tomando chá. Uryuu conversava com todos ao redor junto com Mandy, enquanto Ryuu estava bastante emburrada olhando para todas e dando olhares mortais aos gêmeos Hitachiin:

-Kyouya tinha um compromisso muito importante hoje...mas...você viram a Ana-chan??

-Ela tinha ido ao banheiro e havíamos combinado de nos encontrarmo aqui...- respondeu Mandy simpaticamente

-Cheguei!!!!!! – disse em alto e bom som Eeien

A menina dos cabelos pretos azulados estava vestida num kimono para lutar kendo, atraindo para si a atenção de todas daquela sala, com os habituais olhares reprovadores:

-Como foi?? – perguntou Mandy

-Muito legal!!! Mori-senpai me ajudou bastante!!! Aliás...Tamaki-senpai...Ana-chan mandou desculpas dizendo que não poderá vir hoje porque vai ajudar uma moça muito bonita de cabelos brancas e ir num chá muito importante...

-Será que é ela a convidada que Kyouya iria receber hoje?? – perguntou Tamaki mais para si mesmo do que para a garotas

-O quê???? – Uryuu perguntou quase cuspindo o chá que bebia – Isso ñao pode acontecer!! – foi dizendo indignada para si mesma

-É claro que não!!!! Ana-chan tem que voltar aqui e trabalhar!!! – dizia Tamaki heróicamente – Fiquei encarregado de cuidar dela como filha e não posso permitir que ela saia assim dos meus cuidados!!

-Ahh...ela também...?? – perguntou Haruhi com aquela expressão de ricos-malditos enquanto passava

-Haruhi!! Sua irmã fugiu!!!

-Não tenho irmã...e deve ter fugido de você...

No segundo seguinte, Tamaki já estava agaixado no canto da sala mergulhado em sua depressão momentânea:

-Aff...levanta daí, não vai adiantar nada bancar o emo... – disse Ryuu finalmente, mas um tanto estrassada

-Tem razão Ryuu!!!! Ficar aqui não trará nossa amiga seqüestrada de volta!!!!

Todos com gotas:

-Como um nobre rei preocupado com sua filha irei buscá-la a qualquer custo!!!!!! E você como servas irão me ajudar nessa busca!!!!!!!!!

Uryuu e Mandy pareciam um tanto assustadas com tamanha imaginação do anfitrião, Eeien achou divertido e Ryuu, bem, está deu um soco em Tamaki fazendo todas as garotas ao redor gritarem de medo:

-Deixa de ser ridículo!! – disse ao vê-lo voltar para o canto da sala – Humph!! – foi o últmio barulho que sua boca produziu antes parar na porta – Vamos logo!

-Ótimo!! Melhor ligar para chamar minha limosine, ela é mais rápida.. – sorriu Uryuu

Ryuu deu um olhar que-seja bastante mal-humorado para a menina. Mandy e Eeien juntaram-se a elas e Tamaki resolver largar seu "momento depressão":

-Onde vão?? – perguntaram os gêmeos em unissono

-Salvar a Ana-chan!!- disse Mandy entrando na brincadeira

-Iremos traçar um plano para entrar sem sermos visto na do Kyouya e trazer a Ana-chan de volta!!!!!!! – começou Tamaki tirando um mapa da casa do amigo de lugar algum

-Vamos juntos!

-Não é mais fácil simplesmente batermos na porta e pedir para que ela venha com a gente?? – sugeriu Ryuu já cansada de toda aquela bobeira

-Invadir é mais legal! – disseram os gêmeos umde cada lado da pequena

-Tá tá...eu tenho um plano infalível, claro, fui eu quem fez, mas só posso contar quando estivermos lá...

Todos concordaram e assim, partiram em paz.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

_Fim desse cap!!! Não ficou muito legal né??? Mas está aqui!! Estava chateada porque fui rejeitada numa fic de fichas...sério...eu tô mal...daí resolvi escrever a minha pra poder pensar "Eu sou melhor"...ahh..quanta besteira!!!_

_Eles vão mesmo invadir a casa do Kyouya??? Não sei da onde tirei essa idéia...bem...deve ter sido inspirada nas coisas sem noção que o Tamaki faz!!!_

_Queria me desculpar por acrescentar coisas aos personagen!!! Como a Crystal...foi a que eu mais mexi até agora!! Me digam se gostaram, caso não, dêem sugestões!!!_

_Ahhh...essa é a ÚLTIMA chance de votar na enquete no meu profile pra dizer quem fica com o Kyouya ( vocês tem até eu postar o próximo cap!! As coisas serão assim:_

_1 lugar – Kyouya ( lógico!! )_

_2 lugar – Kaoru ( porque o Hikaru é da Ryuu!! )_

_3 lugar – Nekozawa ou Tamaki ( verei com quem a personagem combina mais, ou então, se você estiver em último, diga quem prefere!!! )_

_Peço que votem...se não depois não vai adiantar reclamar..._

_Até o próximo cap!!!!_


	6. A invasão part1

_Oi pessoal!! Sentiram minha falta???? ( muito tomates voam na autora ) Ok, ok...eu sei! Demorei muuuito!! Mas peço desculpas!!! Bem, sem mais delongas né?_

_Resposta aos reviews e sobre a enquete tudo isso no fim desse cap!!_

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Logo, todos estavam sentados na espaçosa limosine de Uryuu, todos bastante animados para invasçao, exceto Ryuu, que ao contrário de todos os que cochichavam entre si sobre aquela brincadeira, mantinha-se quieta e olha tudo com muito tédio e com um olhar de que-eu-vim-fazer-aqui:

-Eeien-chan! Então você entrou no kendo?? – Mistukuni perguntava todo animado sentado nos ombros de Mori

-Sim! – a garota dos cabelos preto-azulados respondeu sorrindo

-Então Eeien-chan pode ter a ajuda do Takashi! – disse olhando todo animado para os dois – Você vão passar bastante tempo juntos… - continuou meio desanimado – Posso treinar com vocês também??

-Err….Sim! – respondeu a garota sorrindo meio corada por estar sendo chamada para treinar com dois razoáveis estranhos

Enquanto isso num outro canto da limosine, Mandy perguntava a Uryuu:

-Qual é o plano afinal?

-Segredo, vão saber quando chegarmos lá!!

-Por um acaso entraremos pelos fundos?? Ou quem sabe pela tubulação?? – dizia Tamaki bastante empolgado

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Não demorou muito para chegarem, em questão de minutos estavam em frente a mansão da família Ootori:

-Jorge! O vinho! – disse Uryuu se dirigindo ao motorista

-Vinho? – todos perguntaram

-É claro! Fingirei que este carésimo vinho é presente de minha família e assim tiro elas de lá!

-E quanto a nós?? – os gêmeos perguntaram em unissono

-Ela só quis se exibir… - comentou Haruhi com olhar olhar de ricos-malditos

-Vocês ficam aí quieeeeetinhos!!! – respondeu sorrindo e saindo da limosine indo em direção a porta segurando o vinho

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Já fazia cerca de dez minutos que todos haviam terminado de almoçar na mansão Ootori. Crystal olhava desconfiada para tudo e Ana observava como todo movimento era falso, uma armadilha para pegar uma isca:

-Bem, deve estar se perguntando o porquê do convite Li-san – o pai de Kyouya interferiu no silêncio do local – Eu e seu pai fomos grande sócios…

"Lá vem…"

-…E agora você foi deixada sozinha tomando conta de toda sua fortuna, minha intenção é ajudá-la e também fazer com que as duas famílias prosperem…

"Isso quer dizer que…"

-…Minha proposta é que firme casamento com Kyouya após o término do colégio

A palavra "casamento" parecia ecoar na cabeça do quase noivos. As coisas na cabeça de Crystal pareciam fazer uma enorme algazarra, obviamente ele queria tirar alguma proveito daquilo tudo. Já Kyouya fazia de tudo para manter-se o mais normal possível, sei pai não havia lhe contado aquilo, aliás, não fazia idéia daquilo, ou, mais provavelmente, não havia tido disposição para pensar.

A garota dos cabelos brancos levantou-se e pediu licença, se retirando para o banheiro toda perturbada:

-Poderia dizer para ela que tem todo o tempo para pensar? – perguntou o senhor Ootori para Ana que olhava tudo com olhos críticos

-Claro! – respondeu friamente se retirando devagar do local e indo atrás da colega

-Não imaginei que fosse fazer isso… - Kyouya perguntou sério

-Apenas trate de convencê-la, desse modo será mais uma empresa presa a nossa família, é muito importante que se case com ela…

-Senhor? – a conversa fora interrompida pelo mordomo que pedia a atenção – A filha dos Kaa está aqui para lhe dar um presente

-Oh, traga-a aqui – ordenou o pai de Kyouya um pouco surpreso pela visita

O mordomo retirou silenciosamente e foi para a sala de visitas:

-Senhorita Kaa, siga-me por favor!

-Claro! Obrigada! – respondeu com um sorriso levantando-se delicadamente dos confortável sofá da sala de visitas

"Esse almoço não está me cheirando bem, algo aí tem! Se eu não fizer algo pode ser o fim!"

-Quanta surpresa Kaa-san – disse o senhor Ootori ao ver a garota de aproximando

-Meus pais pediram para que eu fizesse uma visita!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Enquanto isso, nove jovens estavam sentados debaixo de uma árvore todos completamente entendiados por terem sido deixados para trás:

-Que saco! – disse Ryuu sentada em perna de índio olhando irritada para tudo aquilo

-Já chega!!!!!!! Como rei eu proclamo que iremos invadir a casa!!!!! – gritou Tamaki levantando e apontando para o além

-Invasão!! – disse Mitsukuni acordando, havia dormido no colo de Takashi – Não é elgal Takashi?

-Sim

-Então vamos bater na porta e acabar logo com isso... – disse Mandy se levantando e indo em direção a porta

-Não! Mandy-san!!! Temos que invadir!?

-E ser presos... – disse Ryuu

-Se quiserem eu escalo o muro e entro! – disse Eeien agitada

-Ótimo!!!! Eeien-san entrará pelo muro junto com Honey-senpai e Mori-senpai! Ryuu é pequena vai pela tubulação junto com Haruhi!! Os gêmeos serão os entregadores de pizza e...

-Mas e se eles não tiverem pedido pizza?

-Não importa! Vocês virão assim! E eu e Mandy simularemos uma visita amistosa! – concluiu fazendo um olhar de esse-plano-é-infalível

-Não é mais fácil realmente fazermos uma visita amistosa??

-Não! – disseram os gêmeos e Tamaki juntos já animados com a brincadeira

"Ricos malditos!"

-Está bem então! – olhar um pouco indagador de Mandy se transformou num belo sorriso – Mas desse modo acho melhor arrumar roupas de entregadores de pizza e outra confortáveis para se escalar o muro!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamaki e Mandy estavam em frente a porta e aguardando resposta:

-Tente ser o mais natural possível!

-Claro! – a menina disse sorrindo

Novamente o mordomo abriu a porta, com uma cara levemente espantada ao ver que a mansão estava recebendo diversas visitas particularmente anormais:

-Posso ajudar!

-É claro meu nobre senhor! Viemos aqui fazer uma visita ao meu querido amigo Kyouya! – disse fazendo a maior reverência

-Claro! Sigam-me por favor!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Eeien-chan!! A barra está limpa?? – Mitsukuni perguntava enquanto observava a menina já no alto do muro

Estavam os três escalando o muro com todo o material de escalada que conseguiram ( da onde, eu não sei! ). Eeien já estava no topo do muro, logo atrás vinha o lolito e por último, o lutador de kendo:

-Legal!!!! – a garota dizia olhando para a vasta área de lazer da família Ootori e pulando ao mesmo tempo

A área era enorme, recheada de árvores dos mais diversos tipos, e mais para o centro havia uma enorme piscina com tudo que tinha direito, fora a academia e outros cômodos.

-Takashi! Kyo-chan tem uma casa incrível! – dizia Mitsukuni todo alegre andando em cima no muro ( como eles não caem)? – Ahhh!!!

-Mitsukuni!

-Honey-senpai!

E em alguns segundos, o pequeno lolito havia desaparecido no meio das árvores do jardim da vasta área de lazer:

-Tenho que achá-lo – disse Mori ajeitando o material de escalada e se preparando para descer

-Me espere eu também vou! – gritou a menina descendo o muro rapidamente – Vamos lá1 – disse lá em baixo colocando-se a correr

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Enquanto isso, Haruhi e Ryuu se encontravam na tubulação em completo silêncio, Ryuu ia na frente e a colega logo atrás com os pensamentos mais assassinos possíveis em relação aos seus colegas de clube:

-Ei? – a seguinte exclamação de Ryuu quebrou o silêncio

-O que foi?

Por um momento a pequena parecia não querer falar, nunca gostara de ninguém daquela escola, mas agora, com aquela garota que estava sempre metida em confusão por causa daqueles filhinhos de papai, sentia uma pequena vontade de ser legal, uma vonta de bem pequena:

-Porque quis estudar em Ouran? – finalmente perguntou sem muito entusiasmo como se fosse algo sem muito interesse

-Ah...É para realizar um sonho... – Haruhi respondeu sorrindo

-Ah...Legal... – apenas murmurou essas palavras e acelerou o andamento pela tubulação

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////o\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mais uma vez naquele fatídico dia a campanhia da mansão da família Ootori tocara, e com um olhar meio exausto e desconfiado, o velho mordomo, que nunca vira tanta gente vir daquele modo para lá, foi atender a porta:

-Entrega de pizza! – a seguinte voz veio alta assim que abrira a gloriosa porta

Dois gêmeos seguravam uma caixa de pizza e faziam pose:

-Ninguém desta residência pediu pizza – o velho disse calmamente

-Como não? O endereço que nos passaram foi esse! – exclamou Kaoru

-Sinto muito mas sei de todas as encomendas que são feita e...

-Fui eu quem pediu!!!

Todos se viraram para a parede da esquerda para ver uma garota e um garoto caindo da tubulação de ar condicionado:

-Mas o quê...??

Sem mais nem menos Ryuu deu um chute na perna do mordono e puxou os gêmeos junto com Haruhi para o interior desconhecido da mansão

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

_Ufaaa!! Aqui está a parte 1 deste capítulo! Sim...a parte dois logo virá! Eu acho! É que antes tenho que continuar a fic de fichas de DN e uma de Devil May Cry no Nyah! _

_Agora antes de ir ao reviews quero falar sobre a importantíssima enquete! Foi meio cerrado...mais a Mandy saiu ganhando! Daí agora nos resta parear a Uryuu e a Crystal! Bem, minha idéia é deixar a Crystal com o Kaoru e a Uryuu com o Nekozawa ou o Tamaki! Quero pedir desculpas as fãs do casal HaruxTama mas não vai dar! Portanto bec013, espero que possa me dar a repsosta logo!'''_

_**Mwrangytha: **__Me desculpe mas eu não entendi metade da tua ficha! Infelizmente eu não posso colocá-la na ficha...e eu também já havia dito que estavam fechadas...(_

_**Lila-chan: **__Infelizmente não tem mais vagas! Estou na lotação máxima!! Tudo porque deu um erro do e deu o maior rolo! Quanto a idéia do blog parece bem divertido! Só que eu pelo menos não sei se teria tempo!_

_**Bec013: **__Huahau...é!! Abrir as fechadura e e entrar de modo normal é com você mesma!! Ahuaha! Espero que não esteja chateada com a resultado da enquete..._

_**Nicegirl100: **__Há quanto tempo hein??? Huahua...sim...vocês vão por a casa do Kyouya a baixo!! E coitado do mordomo...acho que vou dar um nome pra ele de tanto dó!_

_**Mandy: **__Nhaa...já converso com você sempre! Então...não estranhe se eu não colocar tantas resposta aos reviews!_

_Bem gente, até a próxima!!! AHHH...TEM ENQUETE NOVA!! Dêem uma olhada! Aqueles que querem fic de fichas podem dar sorte..._


End file.
